


[Podfic] Your Moral Crisis is Stupid

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is asexual. John is not. Possibly, Sherlock should have told him this before they had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Moral Crisis is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Moral Crisis is Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147621) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Thanks to etothepii for permission to record.

 

Length: 58:52  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zhog35tl45hi64b/Your+Moral+Crisis+is+Stupid+by+etothepii.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kc7tg3s8i6qn8n9/Your+Moral+Crisis+is+Stupid+by+etothepii.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/your-moral-crisis-is-stupid-by-etothepii))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-moral-crisis-is-stupid))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Can't Pretend (Rebecca Shearing cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gnwp_X2ezZU) \- Tom Odell


End file.
